


Any Way You Want It

by handahbear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Tried, M/M, Oh God how I tried, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Enjolras, Grantaire, trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at porn. Please be gentle.
> 
> For the ever lovely Sarah.

Grantaire was nothing if not passionate. He was passionate about his art, about his life, but most importantly, he was passionate about Enjolras.

Falling into bed with him had been unexpected. Why should someone as perfect as Enjolras be willing to stoop to Grantaire’s level? Enjolras hated it when Grantaire talked like this, of course, so Grantaire had learned to stop. But the thought was still there. What did he have to offer him, besides the sex?

And the sex was, of course, amazing.

“I want to try something,” Grantaire muttered against Enjolras’s collarbone, arching up into his touch.

“Mmm?” Enjolras replied, slowing the movement of his hand around Grantaire’s cock.

“God, don’t stop, just…I have an idea, OK? Just go with it.” He took advantage of Enjolras’s slight confusion to flip them so that Grantaire was straddling his waist. He leaned down, kissing him, one hand fumbling for the bottle of lube on the bedside table.

Breaking their kiss, he managed to (after no small amount of trying) to slick up his fingers. Reaching behind himself, he pushed one finger inside, moaning. He threw his head back, eyes slipping closed.

Enjolras let his hands rest on Grantaire’s hips, just watching him. He couldn’t get enough of him like this, wanton and wanting. Of course, he preferred it to be his own fingers causing him to make those wonderful sounds, but he wasn’t going to protest if Grantaire wanted to give him a show.

Grantaire was moving quickly, moving on from one finger to two, and from two to three, wanting to move this along and get to the actual fucking. “Condom?” he asked, breathing hard. Enjolras found one, one eye on Grantaire at all times, and rolled it on, waiting to see what Grantaire was planning.

Keeping his eyes locked on Enjolras’s, he sunk down on Enjolras’s cock, inch by slow inch. Grantaire steadied himself with his hands on Enjolras’s shoulders.

“God, Grantaire,” Enjolras breathed. This was not what he had been expecting, but this was…He could see Grantaire, all of him, and he was something else entirely. Enjolras had always thought he was one of the most handsome men he’d met, but seeing him like this…

But then Grantaire began to move, and oh, this was going to be over embarrassingly quickly if he continued to move like that. This was one of his best ideas, hands down, and he can’t believe that they haven’t done this before, when they’ve done this so many times.

Grantaire can’t believe how good this feels. He moves a hand to his own cock, only to have Enjolras push it away and replace it with his own. He leaned down, kissing him again.

He picks up the pace, moving quickly, becoming erratic. He moaned into Enjolras’s mouth, sensing that soon this would be over. “Enjolras…I…”

And he’s coming, spilling over Enjolras’s hand, and Enjolras follows him, his name on his lips.

Grantaire may not be able to do much for him, but he can do this.

“I love you,” he muttered softly, after they had cleaned up, lying next to each other.

Enjolras pressed his lips to Grantaire’s forehead. He doesn’t say it back, but for now, it is enough.


End file.
